Chromosome movements would be studied in living cells in attempts to determine the mode of production and control of mitotic forces and thus to test molecular theories of force production. Theoretical and experimental investigations of spindle formation are planned in an attempt to specify the structures and physical chemical parameters controlling spindle organization.